


Winter kisses

by will_p



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is pretty, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teen Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bokuto is smitten
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Akaashi è così bello d'inverno.È bello sempre, ovviamente, perché starebbe bene anche con un sacco della spazzatura addosso, anche appena sveglio con le occhiaie sotto i piedi e un nido di rondini in testa, anche ricoperto di melma come quella volta al campo estivo che - ma sì, ecco, d'inverno sta particolarmente bene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _inverno_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111577.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!)

Akaashi è così bello d'inverno.  
  
È bello sempre, ovviamente, perché starebbe bene anche con un sacco della spazzatura addosso, anche appena sveglio con le occhiaie sotto i piedi e un nido di rondini in testa, anche ricoperto di melma come quella volta al campo estivo che - ma sì, ecco, d'inverno sta particolarmente bene.  
  
Koutarou non sa se sia per il modo adorabile in cui si sistema il cappello in testa o per il freddo che gli colora le guance come pesche mature, ma non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre tornano a casa dagli allenamenti.  
  
Adora il modo in cui gli cammina più vicino del solito per rubargli un po' di calore, adora i guanti senza dita che finisce per portare sempre anche in classe, adora i ciuffi neri che gli spuntano da sotto il bordo del cappello incorniciandogli il viso. È così bello che a malapena si ricorda di guardare avanti ogni tanto per non scivolare sulla neve, ed è così bello che non sta capendo nulla. Sono cinque minuti che Akaashi gli sta raccontando qualcosa - qualcosa di sicuramente importante, perchè quello che dice Akaashi è sempre importante - e lui non ha sentito _una parola_ , è una _persona orribile_ , Akaashi ci rimarrà malissimo quando se ne accorgerà e farà la sua Faccia Delusa e sarà tremendo e -  
  
"Bokuto-san?"  
  
"Aaah?"  
  
"Io devo girare qui."  
  
Sbatte le palpebre e si guarda intorno e oh, sì, è proprio l’incrocio in cui le loro strade si dividono. Era troppo impegnato a fissare il naso adorabilmente arrossato di Akaashi per accorgersene. “Ah,” ripete, neanche l’avessero stordito con una pallonata in testa.  
  
Akaashi si volta del tutto e assottiglia gli occhi, studiandolo, e Koutarou deglutisce. “Bokuto-san, c’è qualcosa che non va?”  
  
“Oh, aah, no, è che…” Si stringe la tracolla al petto e ride un po’ troppo forte e _niente panico, Koutarou, pensa pensa pensa -_ “Uhm, quel cappello ti sta molto bene.”  
  
Akaashi lo guarda sorpreso e poi _arrossisce_ , un colore che è diverso da quello causato del freddo perché gli copre piano piano gli zigomi prima di avanzare alla conquista delle orecchie, e affonda nella sua enorme sciarpa finché la stoffa non gli copre la punta del naso, senza riuscire a nascondere del tutto un minuscolo sorriso. Koutarou muore un pochino.  
  
Poi Akaashi lo guarda timidamente da sotto quelle sue ciglia impossibili e mormora “Grazie, Bokuto-san,” e Koutarou - Koutarou non ce la fa.  
  
Scatta come se dovesse schiacciare un match point e pianta un bacio dritto dritto su una delle sue guance rosse, solo che in realtà non è dritto per niente perchè è un idiota impulsivo e finisce quasi per prendergli il naso, e forse gli ha fatto male perchè si è lanciato troppo forte e per poco non gli cavava un occhio, ma Akaashi è così - così _Akaashi_ , ed è così bello, e le sue guance sono così _morbide_ , come può continuare a vivere sapendo che le sue guance cono così morbide, non è _possibile_ -  
  
Koutarou se la dà a gambe.  
  
Ci mette metà della strada a calmarsi abbastanza da smettere di correre e di strillare internamente (ma anche un po’ esternamente), ed è ormai sulla soglia di casa quando si accorge che il suo cellulare sta vibrando piano.  
  
Ha le mani così congelate che fa fatica a tirarlo fuori dalla borsa, ma è quando legge i messaggi che rischia davvero di farlo cadere a terra.

> **✨ AKAASHI!!! ✨**  
>  [14:41] _Non è educato andarsene senza lasciare tempo di salutare, Bokuto-san._  
>  [14:43] _:*_

Urla così forte che un blocco di neve si stacca dal tetto e gli cade dritto in testa.  
  
Se ne accorge appena.


End file.
